The present invention relates generally to computing systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for enabling route planning.
A variety of route planning systems and devices are known. Some are provided on general-purpose computer systems such as personal computers or on the World Wide Web, while others are provided as part of dedicated devices such as automobile navigation systems. The traveler, who is typically a driver, specifies a starting point, a destination and optionally a number of intermediate way-points, and the route planning system automatically plans a suitable route.
A typical automobile navigation system uses GPS to track the location of the car. It may provide automatic route planning, or it may only allow the driver to enter a route planned by other means. In any case the navigation system typically assists the driver in following the route by displaying local mapping data keyed to the car""s current location and issuing directions to the driver to follow the route. It may also utilize synthesized spoken instructions.
Route planning systems suffer from a number of problems. Route planning is often not integrated with an automobile navigation system where it is needed, requiring manual and laborious entry of way-points. Where it is integrated, the limited size and resolution of navigation system screens make the entry of locations awkward.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new method and system for enabling route planning.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a method of enabling a user to plan a route using a computer system, the method including the steps of:
printing a map of a geographic area, the map including coded data indicative of an identity of the map and of a plurality of reference points of the map;
receiving, in the computer system, indicating data from a sensing device operated by the user, the indicating data regarding the identity of the map and a position of the sensing device relative to the map, the sensing device, when placed in an operative position relative to the map, sensing the indicating data using at least some of the coded data;
identifying, in the computer system and from the indicating data, at least one geographic location; and
planning the route, in the computer system, using the at least one geographic location as at least one of: the route starting point, a route way-point, and the route destination.
Preferably, the method includes the further step of printing a map covering at least part of the geographic area covered by the route.
The present invention provides, in a second aspect, a system for enabling a user to plan a route, the system including:
a map of a geographic area, the map including coded data indicative of an identity of the map and of a plurality of reference points of the map;
a printer for printing the map, including the coded data, on demand; and
a computer system for receiving indicating data from a sensing device operated by the user, the indicating data regarding the identity of the map and a position of the sensing device relative to the map, the sensing device, when placed in an operative position relative to the map, sensing the indicating data using at least some of the coded data;
wherein the computer system is configured to identify, from the indicating data, at least one geographic location, and to plan the route using the at least one geographic location as at least one of: the route starting point, an route way-point, and the route destination.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and system which utilizes one or more forms capable of interacting with a computer system. Whilst the novel method and system of the present invention may be used in conjunction with a single computer system, in a particularly preferred form it is designed to operate over a computer network, such as the Internet.